Multiferroics mean the materials that have ferroelectric and ferromagnetic properties. Studies for multiferroic materials that can control electric property with magnetic field or control the magnetic property with electrical field and their applications for devices using the multiferroic properties have been actively conducted.
However, the control of the electric polarization of the known multiferroics is so far induced by a low magnetic field at very low temperature or by very high magnetic field at room temperature. Accordingly, there is a limitation in applying the known multiferroic materials to room temperature multiferroic devices.